


They're Vintage!

by energist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Coulson runs into Captain America and tries to get him to sign his vintage trading cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Vintage!

They’re vintage!

 

            The moment Agent Coulson found out that he would be on the very same helicarrier as the Avengers he was ecstatic. Sure, as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. he was going to have some sort of involvement with the Avengers Initiative, but he never imagined he’d be this lucky.

            He was a fan off all the members of the Avengers, but he was an absolute fanboy when it came to Captain America. When he was a child he would run around with a painted garbage can lid and throw it at trees pretending they were Nazis and he was rescuing captured soldiers. He went as Captain America for Halloween three times, and would have done so for several more years if his mom hadn’t told him he needed to have a little more variety. He was a good kid though, and she meant well, so he didn’t argue with her.

            In his teenage years he bought every issue of the Captain America comics and would listen as his dad told him about the time Captain America saved him by blocking a volley of bullets with his shield.

            Nick Fury was well aware of Coulson’s obsession. He knew that someone with that much respect and passion for Captain America was the perfect person to design his new uniform. His original uniform was a classic of course, but it needed some updating to fit in among the rest of the crew. The Captain had said he’d thought the uniform was ‘old-fashioned’ to Coulson before, but the agent wasn’t going to deviate too far from the iconic suit. Add a little bit of shine, sure; a few extra protective measures, sure; super modern technology such as….. Velcro, sure; but get rid of the masked hood or the colors or the stars, never!

            Coulson had a decent collection of Captain America memorabilia in his house, but with S.H.I.E.L.D. having him on so many missions, especially lately, his house was more of an oversized closet than a home. But when he found out about everyone being on the helicarrier he made sure to have his box of vintage Captain America trading cards sent to him. They had a few worn edges, but were otherwise in mint condition. He was hoping there’d be a chance for him to get them signed.

            The helicarrier had just reached its cruising altitude and activated its reflective cloaking panels when everyone was called to the bridge to discuss Loki and his plot. Everyone gathered around the large table at the back, some sitting in the chairs bolted to the floor, some standing. Captain America was one of those standing, and lucky Agent Coulson was standing right next to him. He was wearing an outfit that was straight out of the 1940s, dark grey trousers, a pale green plaid button up, and a brown leather jacket; but it could certainly pass for something modern….. At least it could if the waist of his pants weren’t up so high. Considering that he’s a famous super-powered war hero, no one was going to criticize his fashion sense; not to his face anyway.

            Coulson eyed the hero up and down, trying to restrain his excitement at being mere inches away from the idol of his childhood. He wouldn’t have been more star struck if God himself showed up and said, “Hey Phil, what’s up?” It took him a few seconds to manage to actually spit out any words, and what he managed to get out sounded like a teenaged girl meeting a boy band. “I…I’m a huge fan, sir. I have a collection of trading cards, vintage, very hard to get, but I got ‘em!”

            The Captain glanced over at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent next to him. “Really? I didn’t know they made trading cards of me…”

            “Yeah! You were really popular with kids after everything you did during the war…. You still are actually.” He paused for a moment to build up the courage to ask what he’d been waiting to before blurting it out, a little quicker than normal, “I was wondering, sir, if you might sign them for me?”

            “I’d be happy to… and by the way, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’. Steve is fine,” he said with a little grin. Kids of his time period were taught to show some restraint, but he couldn’t help but grin some at meeting someone who was such a big fan.

            “Yes, sir, ah, Steve,” he said with a return grin.

            The meeting was starting, so the conversation had to end for the time being, and Coulson had other duties to attend to anyway.

            As he headed through the halls of the helicarrier, he couldn’t help but think about how built Captai... er, Steve, looked in person. Sure his clothing wasn’t form fitting, but it was still easy to tell that he was built. He remembered spending many a masturbation session fantasizing about Steve. For Coulson, the Captain wasn’t just a hero, role-model, and source of entertainment; he was also his boyhood crush. The first boy he ever fooled around with, albeit secretly, had the same strong jaw and hairstyle as the hero.

            The next morning, Dr Banner and Tony Stark were continuing their work on searching for any trace of the tesseract they could possibly find while Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. at work breaking into the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe. This meant free time for anyone who had the fortune to have a high ranking position and not work on flying the carrier or maintaining it.

            Agent Coulson was heading back to his quarters from the canteen, paper cup of coffee in one hand, a bagel hanging out of his mouth, and his other phone typing away at his phone. Just because it was down time it didn’t mean he couldn’t still get ahead on some non-urgent work anyway. As he rounded a corner he caught sight of a rather familiar figure. Fifty feet or so down the hall from him was Captain America. He’d managed to update his wardrobe since the last time Coulson had seen him. He’d traded his dressy shoes for sneakers, his too-high slacks for some jeans (unfortunately not low-rise though; he may have been okay with getting away from old-fashioned things, but he didn’t understand how anyone could wear pants that felt like they were falling off), and his button up for a very form-fitting shirt that was the same shade of blue as his uniform. Coulson tried to call down the hall to him but the bagel in his mouth did a good job of making him completely unintelligible, “Heffuuff Cyaptuffhh Amurricafff!”

            Lucky for Coulson the Captain had great hearing as part of his powers or he’d never have noticed him at all. He turned around and saw Coulson waving the hand holding his phone over his head to get his attention. He chuckled and yelled back down the hall, “Hey Agent Coulson!”

            Coulson headed down the hall as quickly as he could manage without spilling his coffee and shoved his phone into his pocket so he could remove the bagel from his mouth and actually start speaking instead of making noises more akin to those of a stoned cow. “Hey Captain!”

            “You can just call me Steve, remember?” he said with a slight grin.

            “Oh yeah,” he chuckled, “What can I say, I’ve always referred to you as Captain America like everyone else, old habits die hard. I guess it’d be a little odd to be calling you by your first name and still having you call me ‘Agent Coulson’ wouldn’t it? You can call me Phil if you want.”

            “Alright then, Phil, you called?”

            “Yeah, I figured since I ran into you and there isn’t much going on right now that maybe you could sign those trading cards for me? I mean, if you’re free and everything.”

            “Yeah, of course! You got a pen?”

            “No….. but I’ve got some in my quarters. The cards are actually there too.”

            “Not a problem; should we head there then?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Alright, lead the way!”

            Coulson led him through the maze of halls on the carrier towards his room, eating his bagel as they walked. Every few seconds he’d sneak a glace over to the Captain. The shirt he was wearing was so tight that he might as well not have been wearing it. Anyone looking at him could see every muscle, the shirt clinging to the creases of definition. Coulson managed to narrowly miss walking into the wall more than once on the way to his room.

            They finally reached the right door and Coulson pushed the open button, sliding the door into the wall. “After you,” he motioned towards the door. Steve walked in and Coulson closed the door behind them. “It’s not real big in here, but go ahead, take a seat, make yourself at home.”

            “Thanks,” he said as he spun around once to get a look at the whole room. It was maybe 8 foot by 8 foot square, with plain metal walls save for a computer screen mounted in one, and a Captain America poster taped to another. Under the wall mounted screen was a metal desk and a rolling chair. The desk was covered in various piles of paperwork and was somewhat messier than he expected it to be. There was a utilitarian looking bed up against the wall opposite from the desk, and next to it was the door to the closet. He took a seat on the bed. “So, those cards?”

            “They’re in a box in the closet, just a sec,” he stepped over to the closet and opened it casually, revealing the neatly hanged suits. Though the bottom of it was another story; there were scattered papers, some rolled up posters, a few boxes, and a general mess of assorted things. He bent over to find which box actually contained the cards in question and Steve watched. It took a minute but he found them. “Found ‘em!” he exclaimed, popping up with a long thin box that he uncovered to reveal a rather impressive trading card collection.

            “Y…You want me to sign all of those?” he asked, a little dumbfounded.

            “Oh no! Just a couple of them, really just the super rare ones, so maybe five or so?”

            He chuckled, “Okay, you had me worried there for a second.”

            Coulson pulled one of the cards out of the box and admired it. “This one was really hard to track down. It was part of a set on famous Americans and was one of the rarer cards.”

            “Yeah? Who did I beat out for that honor?”

            “Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, Thomas Edison, Mark Twain…. To name a few.”

            “I’m not worthy to beat them, they freed slaves, founded this country, invented things, wrote some of the classics!”

            “Well, you are a war hero who saved captured soldiers on more than one occasion, and let’s not forget that little stunt with the plane where you saved the whole world.”

            “I was just doing my duty…” He couldn’t help but blush a little at having his accomplishments recognized.

            “Just because people have a duty, it doesn’t mean they’ll carry it out. The stuff you did has more than earned you some recognition.”

            Steve just blushed more. “You, uh…. Got a pen or something?” he asked in an attempt to change the topic and save himself more embarrassment.

            “Hm? Oh yeah, lemme grab one out of the desk.” He looked down at the card in his hand as he took the few steps over to the desk to dig a pen out of one of the drawers. “You know, I get that they couldn’t have you pose for this in person, you being frozen and all, but they could have done your body a little better.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well,” he started, holding up the card so it could be seen as he came back, fine point marker in hand, “They painted you with what I would say is only a marginally better than average body for that time period, and, frankly, judging by that shirt you’ve got on, you’re well above average even by today’s standards.”

            The Captain rubbed his stomach a little and chuckled, “So, you’re impressed by the muscles?”

            “Admittedly, yeah. It’s not every day that you see someone with a physique like yours; and let’s face it, most guys would kill to look like you.”

            “Well, since you like them, feel free to touch,” he said jokingly.

            Coulson, despite knowing it was a joke, wasn’t going to pass up a chance to touch Captain America. He reached over and rubbed his abs, though the touch lacked finesse and to an outsider would look more like someone trying to get a genie out of a lamp.

            Steve just laughed. “So, how was it?”

            Coulson blushed a little. “Pretty nice actually…”

            “Yeah? Feel free to keep going then!” Normally he wouldn’t do something like this since it could be construed as an attempt to boost his own ego, but he knew the agent was a big fan, and it made him feel good to make a fan happy. Sure, this was an out of the ordinary way to indulge a fan, but it was Coulson, not some stranger on the street.

            Coulson reached for a bicep, which the Captain flexed for him. He had great reflexes and was good at reading physical cues thanks to that super soldier serum he’d been pumped full of, though this wasn’t exactly the intended use.

            “I-impressive,” he stuttered out. It was an exciting experience for him, and not one he’d imagine he’d have even in his wildest dreams. Naturally he was a bit embarrassed, and he wasn’t really sure what to do or say from this point. He couldn’t exactly throw himself at a superhero.

            Steve had a pretty good idea of what was going through Coulson’s head; he’d seen him trying to discreetly check him out the day before. He had to admit to himself that Coulson wasn’t too bad looking himself. _‘What am I thinking?’_ he wondered. _‘This isn’t proper…’_ Not everyone in his original time period adhered to the accepted social conventions, but he represented America, if anyone was expected to stick to them, it was him. Besides, it’s not like he could be expected to wait around for Peggy. She had to be at least 80 by now, and that’s assuming she was even still alive. She had to have met someone else and had a family anyway.

            _‘I’m living in a different time now… Things are different… I don’t have to follow the old rules…’_ He still was going to protect the innocent and fend off evil, but that wasn’t because he was following some antiquated rules, it was a part of who he was. _‘I guess it’ll be alright….’_

            He stopped flexing and smirked at Coulson. If any other person shared that look, it would have come across as someone coming up with a less than savory scheme, but from Captain America it was comforting. A little sly, but comforting.

            Coulson smiled at him. “So… that was… okay, right? I mean, it wasn’t out of line or anything?” His actions seemed to have been well received, but he wanted to make sure. Being reported for sexual harassment of a superhero wouldn’t exactly look good on his record.

            “Yeah,” he nodded. “You can… keep going if you want.”

            “Keep going?”

            He grabbed Coulson’s hand and put it back on his well-defined stomach. “You liked this didn’t you? If you want to feel, feel.”

            Coulson grinned a little wider and let his hand run across the Captain’s abs. His hand roamed up to his chest and back over to his bicep. “You’re big everywhere…” he remarked, his voice getting a little softer, partially out of shock that this was really happening, and partially out of embarrassment.

            Steve chuckled, “You don’t know the half of it.” He could feel his pants tightening a little.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You’ll see soon enough,” he teased. He pushed Coulson’s hand off his arm and grabbed the bottom of his tight blue shirt and lifted it up and over his head before tossing it aside.

            Coulson stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. “I… uh… you…” This just made Steve laugh again. He knew if anything was going to happen, he’d have to take charge.

            He pushed the agent onto his back and straddled him, his arms on each side of Coulson’s head, propping himself up. Coulson stared straight into his eyes, unsure how to react. He was excited, but this was so sudden, and he really couldn’t believe it was happening. “Th-this is happening for real, r-right? I’m not dreaming?”

            “No, it’s real.” He lowered himself down halfway, the muscles in his arms tensing. Coulson reached up to slide his hands across his arms and up to his back. Steve started grinding against him, causing his bulge to grow even more. He lowered himself further so he could speak straight into Coulson’s ear. “You want to see what I was talking about earlier?”

            Coulson nodded. The Captain removed one of his hands from his back and slid it down his torso and let it rest on the rather impressive bulge that was straining against his pants. “There’s your answer.”

            The agent rubbed it a little, trying to be a little more active. Of course he was nervous, but that was no excuse to lay there and not doing anything. He slid his hands to the Captain’s shoulders and pushed him a little. He got off of Coulson slowly, a little confused. _‘He seemed to like it… why’s he pushing me away?’_ Coulson kept nudging him until he was sitting on the edge of the bed at which point he got up and kneeled in front of him. He positioned himself between the larger man’s legs and returned his hand to where it’d been placed earlier with a sheepish grin. Steve looked down at him, and realizing that he really was enjoying himself, smiled back.

            Coulson reached to undo Steve’s pants button, which took a few tries to do successfully. He had more luck pulling down the zipper. He attempted to slide down the pants and boxers but the Captain had to assist him. Steve’s cock, finally freed, was bigger than Coulson thought it would be. He really was big all over.

            He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few strokes before taking the Captain into his mouth. He slid down a little before pulling back off and running his tongue along the underside of the shaft from the base all the way up to the tip at which point he wrapped his lips back around it.

            Steve let out a soft moan as Coulson’s lips slid down his length. He placed a hand on the back of Coulson’s head and pushed him down it a little further, eliciting another moan. The agent bobbed his head and wrapped a hand around the Captain’s impressive cock, stroking it as he sucked. He slowly picked up some speed which only caused even more moans to escape the hero’s mouth.

            Coulson was talented, no doubt about that, but Steve enjoyed taking charge. He started controlling the speed of the head bobbing, giving it a little more speed. Coulson slid his tongue along the shaft with some of the up-bobs, causing the Captain to moan and push himself further into his mouth. Every time Coulson used his tongue like that, Steve would push further in without even trying, almost as if from instinct. It felt amazing and he wanted more. He used his hand to push Coulson further and further down his shaft. He kept pushing him until the agent started to gag, at which point he let go. He liked being in charge, but he was no masochist.

            “You’re pretty damn good, Phil,” he said with a grin.

            “T-thanks,” he replied a little sheepishly. He quickly went back down on the Captain.

            “Well then, I’d say it’s safe to assume that you’re enjoying yourself,” he managed to get out before moaning. He started hoping that the rooms on the helicarrier were soundproof. His moans might not be loud enough to be heard outside yet, but ‘yet’ was the key word.

            Coulson started going as far down as Steve had pushed him. Needless to say, he was eager to please. Steve put his hand back on the back of Coulson’s head, but only rubbed his head in approval as opposed to forcing him down. His moans were gradually growing louder and more drawn out with every bob of Coulson’s head. He tried to resist, but he couldn’t help but doing the head bobbing for the agent. He made sure not to push him down to the point of gagging, but he was still in control. It only took a few minutes of this to bring him to the point of no return. He held Coulson’s head still and slid in and out of his mouth a few times before pushing in far and letting his thick and rather large load gush into the agent’s throat and mouth.

            Coulson did his best to swallow it all, but there was a lot and between the big load and the cock still in his mouth, it was inevitable that some of it would dribble down his chin. Steve pulled himself out of Coulson’s mouth and pulled him up to sit on the bed with him. He grinned and used his thumb to wipe the dribble from the agent’s mouth and fed it to him.

            Coulson looked happy, but his cheeks were a noticeable shade of pink. “T-that was…..” he trailed off.

            “Amazing,” the Captain finished for him.

            “Exactly.”

            Steve grabbed Coulson’s hand and put it back on his cock to show him that it was still hard. “And there’s more fun to be had.”

            Coulson started to get back on his knees, eager to blow the Captain again, but he was stopped. “You’re really good at that, but that wasn’t quite what I had in mind for round two,” Steve said as he pulled him onto the bed and pushed him onto his back. He started undoing Coulson’s pants and made quick work of getting them off and onto the floor. He then leaned forward, unbuttoning the agent’s shirt as he kissed the side of his neck. As he reached the final button, he moved his mouth closer to his ear and whispered, “Still enjoying yourself?”

            “Yeah…” Coulson seemed to have gotten less nervous, but he was still a little quiet. Whether it was due to remaining nerves or because he didn’t want to make to make too much noise was anyone’s guess.

            “Good,” he whispered back before licking his middle finger. He reached down as he started kissing Coulson’s neck again, and then slipped the finger into his ass. Coulson let out a soft moan followed by another as Steve started sliding the finger in and out of him. He quickly added another finger, drawing another moan out of the agent. As he started picking up a little speed, Coulson’s back arched a little. “Oh… you like that don’t you?”, he whispered into his ear before going back to his neck.

            “Yeah….”

            “You want more?”

            “Yeah….”

            “Alright,” he said as he sat up and pulled his fingers out. He smiled down at Coulson for a moment before flipping him over and positioning him so his face was in the pillow and his ass was in the air, the Captain on his knees behind him. He grabbed a hold of Coulson’s ass and started sliding his cock along the valley between his round cheeks. “You really want it don’t you?”

            Coulson replied, his voice muffled by the pillow, but the nod he added got his answer across. Steve pushed the head of his cock against the agent’s hole, teasing him a little bit before pushing a little harder, popping the head in, and causing a muffled moan to escape from the pillow.

            He paused, and then started pushing again, his shaft sinking gradually deeper as more muffled moans sprang forth. He was soon fully engulfed in Coulson, and he paused for a few moments to allow him to adjust to the rather large organ that was now inside of him.

            Steve pulled out half way then slid back in all in one smooth, albeit sluggish movement before pulling back out fully. He rolled Coulson onto his back again and leaned over him, their noses almost touching, his arms on each side of the agent’s shoulders, supporting his weight.

            “Are you alright?” he asked, looking straight down at the other man.

            “Yeah, why?”

            “Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurting you or anything.”

            “No, I’m fine,” he said with a smile.

            “Good.” He went back to kissing Coulson’s neck just as he had earlier as he reached down and guided his cock to the agent’s hole and started sliding it back in. Coulson let out a drawn out moan. He started pulling out and pushed back in just like before, but with a little more speed. He let out a moan himself as continued to slide out and thrust back in. Every thrust pulled a moan out of Coulson. The Captain was a little more reserved with his noise making but still let out the occasional moan and grunt.

            With every thrust he picked up speed, and his vocalizations went from a mix of moans and grunts to grunts and growls. He moved his lips from Coulson’s neck to his lips, kissing him deep between moans. “You…. Like that?” he grunted.

            “Y…yeah,” he moaned back. He reached up, putting his hands onto the Captain’s back, digging his nails into his back. Steve let out a soft hiss. “Sorry… did that hurt?”

            “A little…,” he grunted. “But it’s okay,” he said before putting a bit more oomph into each thrust. Coulson arched his back and dug his nails in deeper.

            Steve pulled away from Coulson so he was resting on his knees as he continued thrusting into him. He grabbed a hold of the agent’s hips with both hands, enabling him to pound him harder, faster, and deeper. Coulson’s moans grew louder and louder until they could be confused for yelling by anyone within earshot. Lucky for him no one else was around. It only took a few more thrusts for Coulson to arch his back even further and reach his orgasm. He shot onto his stomach and his back started relaxing a little. But, getting Coulson off only kept Steve turned on, enabling him to keep going without the slightest hint of slowing down. He leaned back forward to kiss the agent, who smiled at him.

            Steve grunted loudly and moaned into Coulson’s ear, “I’m…. getting close….” He kissed his neck as he continued ramming into him, his moans and grunts growing louder. At this point it only took a short time longer before he thrust into Coulson with all his strength and then stopping, his cum shooting into the agent, filling him. He panted heavily. “So…. How…. Was that?”

            Coulson kissed him. “Amazing.”

            He pulled out of the agent and stood up, starting to put his clothes back on. “You know, if… you ever want to do that again…. Come find me,” he said with a sheepish grin.

            Coulson laid there, looking at Steve as his cum leaked out of him. “I definitely will,” he said, grinning back.

            The Captain pulled his shirt on as well. His hair was a little disheveled from the encounter, but otherwise he looked just as put together as he had before. He didn’t want to leave, but it wouldn’t look good for him and Coulson to just disappear together for long periods of time; plus he still had more studying of that S.H.I.E.L.D. file about the past 70 years to do. “So, I’ll see you around? I’ve got more catching up on the times that I’ve got to do.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay, good.” He said, walking to the door and opening it quietly. “See ya.”

            “See ya.”

            The Captain shut the door behind him as carefully as he’d opened it, leaving Coulson to bask in the glow of the events that had just transpired. He glanced over at the side table to check the clock when he spotted a pile of unsigned vintage Captain America trading cards sitting on it.

            “Fuck.”


End file.
